Stroke is a devastating disease and a major public health burden in the US and worldwide. There is an increasing need to accelerate discovery of effective treatment for use in clinical practice to minimize this burden. Evidence based practice depends on rigorous scientific methods conducted in multi-center clinical trials. The NINDS Stroke Trials Network - Regional Coordinating Stroke Centers (RFA-NS-13-011) provides a new mechanism for developing, promoting and conducting high-quality, multi-site clinical trials focused on key interventions in stroke prevention, treatment and recovery. The Specific Aims of this project are to: 1) establish the Stroke Trials And Research - South Eastern Collaborative (STAR-SEC) network to accelerate recruitment into NINDS-sponsored clinical trials for patients with acute stroke, people at risk for recurrent stroke and individuals recovering from stroke; 2) develop and propose new and innovative clinical trials in stroke to be conducted within the NINDS Stroke Trials Network; and 3) enhance the training opportunities for promising young investigators interested in clinical stroke research as a career. The strategy for successful implementation of the STAR-SEC network covers the continuum of stroke care from pre-hospital through rehabilitation with expertise in all facets of care and proven ability to enroll subjects at all points along the disease spectrum. This proposal builds on 6 years of highly successful participation as a leading hub site in the NINDS-sponsored Neurological Treatment Trials Network (NETT) and as a team of experienced clinical investigators working closely together on multiple NIH and industry sponsored randomized clinical trials (RCT) in acute stroke, secondary prevention, and stroke recovery.